polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Celera
Celera is a city-state located at Randia. It is ruled by Celer, who is also the mayor-for-life as well as the CEO of the Celeran Western Corporation. Economy Celera's economy is fairly modern, in that the tertiary service comprise the biggest portion of the economy and that the businesses are often left alone unless Celer view them as hostile to him. However, Celer grows more paranoid by the passing moment, so the businesses are disrupted at increasing frequency. Celera is infamous for its game development industry, which unfortunately is noted for its lack of creativity, often blatantly copying materials off other games and profiting off that. Not only that, the quality of games produced at Celera are often abysmal to the point where libertarian courts actually dismiss cases against Celeran games due to the sheer confidence that such games will not generate much profit at all, which then quickly translated into the libertarian (and other) creative industry simply laughing their glutei maximi off when a Celeran ripoff is announced. Otherwise, the Celeran economy isn't considerably notable, having a soft-drink industry by the name of Quick-Cola, a radio station by the name of K-Celeran. Like many other neighboring city-states, Celera mints its own currency. Its primary currency is the Quick-Quadrans and the Celeran As, Quadrans worth 10 Celeran As. Not surprisingly, its pursuit of independent currency has created inefficiency in interstate trade in a fashion very similar to the Articles of Confederation-period US. Society Celera's society is often considered backwards by nearly everyone. For starters, the Celeran society is infamous for the interpretatio Romana, a natural result of racist views of Celer. Whereas most forms of interpretatio Romana might give some favorable slack for say the Greeks (in this case, those of the Arche), Celeran version unfortunately puts them below the other (primarily Western) Europeans, and de facto segregation is rampant in Celera. In addition, Celera is among the most sexualized and objectified societies in the Segmentum Asia, and women are expected to be submissive and open to sexual advances by even strangers should the said stranger male show interest in it. Whereas heterosexual relationships are promoted in a perverse scale in Celera, homosexual relationships are suppressed violently by right-wingers, who often declare that homosexuality should be cured by infusion of heterosexual's blood. However, given the rampant sexual culture of Celera, STDs are a huge problem, and infusion itself grows more perilous by day. Forced infusion on homosexuals have often led to the homosexual contracting the STDs he (or she) might otherwise have avoided, and Celera is one of the few places where homosexuality is considerably safer than heterosexuality by far if forced transfusions are ignored. Politics Unlike the libertarian neighbors, Celera's mayor is mayor in name only, effectively a semi-autocratic leader who can control other businesses at Celera by law, which in turn receives protest from libertarian entrepreneurs. Although Celer's rule isn't necessarily despotic, Celer has implemented a cult of personality, reflected in the names of the subsidiaries of Celeran Western Corporation in addition to the numerous portraits and statues of Celer in the city hall. Celer isn't necessarily despotic because Celer largely avoids responsibility if able, meaning Celer actually pursues minimal involvement unless there is something that he doesn't like personally, which happens quite a bit, but not enough to be viewed as a huge despot akin to the Hobbesian Leviathan. Category:Randian City-States